Don't Forget To Remember Me
by Estate Of Mind
Summary: Sequel to This Is Where We Collide; Brittany has been in a coma. When she wakes up, will she remember everything before the accident? Or will she have to start from scratch?


**All right. This is a sequel to This Is Where We Collide. After much talking to my friend (who co-writes a few parts of TIWWC, we decided to stop the story after the last chapter posted. Why? We had this one (below) written and then that was supposed to be the end, but this chapter has so much potential to move on that we decided to make it the first chapter of the sequel. If you have absolutely no idea what will be going on, you may want to go read This Is Where We Collide.**

**If you don't want to read it, I mean I guess you can just go ahead and read this. We tried to incorporate things from the old story into this.**

**If you decide NOT to read This Is Where We Collide, then just know that Brittany once had a husband named Kyle.**

**That's all! (Oh and also, the first part of this story was the last thing Brittany remembers before the accident.) Oh, and we apologize for how many days this skips around during the future chapters…  
**

* * *

"_Everyone get out of the way!" A voice screamed. "Move it!"_

_**Why can't I move?**_

_"We need to get her to the ICU, stat. Blood pressure is low, trauma to the head. May require sutures in the scalp. I think I can see part of her skull"_

_**Wait… what?**_

"_Details… Blonde, Female, about 5'9 to 5'10, weight 135. Serious trauma to the head… She went into a coma."_

_**I'm in a fucking coma!?**_

"_Her pulse is slowing down, she hasn't flatlined. We need to get her into intensive care right now. Run a MRI and a Cat Scan to see how serious the damage is. What happened?"_

_"She fell on her snowboard." A voice cried._

_**Santana… NO. Santana! I'm fine. I can hear you. I CAN HEAR YOU.  
**_

* * *

I woke up with a strong pair of arms around my waist. Without opening my eyes just yet, I stretched my arms out. Man, why was I so stiff? Better yet, why is there a rail on my bed? Did I fall asleep in a bowling lane?

Opening my eyes, I saw only white… White walls, white floor, white drapes, white lights. Where was I?

I looked down to notice tan hands around my waist. _Weird… Kyle's hands and arms aren't THAT tan_. I thought to myself. I tried shifting out of their grip, only to be pulled closer to the figure who lay behind me. I looked to my right to see a black-haired girl stir in her sleep. _DEFINITELY NOT KYLE_.

The girl slowly woke up, chocolate brown eyes glowing as they met mine.

"You're… you're awake." She said wide-eyed. "OH MY GOD. You're awake!" The girl screamed excitedly. "I've missed you, B. Hold on, the doctor needs to know." The girl swiftly moved out of the bed.

"Wait…" I said sternly. She stopped and turned around. "Who are you?"

The smile on her face fell. "You… you don't remember me?" She asked softly. I shook my head. I mean, I wish I knew her, this girl was gorgeous as… a sun setting behind the mountains. "Brittany… it's Santana. Santana Lopez? Your girlfriend?

"Girlfriend?" I questioned. "But I… I'm married." I looked down at my left ring finger to see nothing wrapped around it.

"No, you're divorced." She replied sadly. "You've been divorced for awhile, now." I watched her shoulders drop as she turned around to exit the room.

The raven haired girl named Santana was outside of the hospital room, talking rapidly with her hands to the doctor.

"But she doesn't remember me!" I could faintly hear her yell in the hallway. The rest of what the doctor said was too quiet and I couldn't hear him. I watched as the two turned towards the door and entered the room. The girl had tears streaming down her face.

"Brittany, we need to talk." The doctor said. I sat up straight in my bed and nodded. "You've been in a coma for three months. It scared us at first because with how much head trauma you endured, you should have woken up after two weeks. But you stayed in your coma and your brain did its own thing. However, you may have lost some of your memory…"

"I've been in a coma?" I asked dumbfounded. How could this possibly happen? Hitting my head was definitely not the last thing I remember.

"Yes. I'm afraid you hit a rail snowboarding pretty hard on your head. You had a cut that we sutured up for you and it healed just fine, but the impact was bad. What was the last thing you remember?" The doctor lifted her clipboard waiting to write.

"Kyle and I got into an argument, but we made up and I remember falling asleep on the couch reading a book. But then I remember climbing into bed alone because Kyle was still at work…" I said, trying my best to remember. "Can I ask why she's in here?" I pointed to 'Santana'.

"She's allowed to be in here. Your mother put her on the list." The doctor replied.

"My mom knows you?" I asked, looking towards Santana.

"Yes…" She sniffled. "Your mom knows me."

"How?" I demanded to know.

"You're my girlfriend." Santana replied, "In August, you became separated. On September 5, Alexa died. On September 14, you met me. We met at the funeral, then again at the bar, we danced, I ran away because I was scared. On September 21, you legally became divorced. On September 29, you kissed me, but you were scared. On September 30, we went on our first date. We had an argument about Colby, your ex and my ex. Then we found her hooking up with Quinn. I stayed the night at your house. On October 1, Colby came by to apologize, you forgave her for cheating on you with me. I got mad and went home. I ignored you for three weeks. On October 23, I wrote a song for you and played it at open mic night and then again at your house. I apologized for being an asshole, and you forgave me. I then told you that I loved you because I have since the moment our eyes met. Then I asked you to be my girlfriend. You said yes. Then, you went on tour for a week, and we fought again because you doubted me. I made amends with Colby so that there was no more drama and it only caused more. When you got back, we made up… again. I told you never to doubt me again and you agreed. Then, on October 31, your house caught on fire and Quinn took us up to the cabin the next day. We went snowboarding on the 3rd of November and that's when you hit your head. I've been at the hospital since then. It's February 19, today."

"You love me… when you've only known me for a few months, three of which I've been in a coma? Isn't that a little… too fast?" I replied, still amazed at everything that just came out of her mouth. How that was the only question I cared about was beyond me.

"It was. It was terrifying at first. Your mom is the only one who supported us in this… love thing. But Brittany, it was the way your eyes looked at me. You just know. And if I'm not mistaken, you wrote a song about being IN love with me…" Santana replied. "I know you don't remember, but Brittany, you're my everything… and if it still matters, I'm in love with you, too. Even if you never remember who I am. I am going to do anything and everything I can to be here for you and try to jog your memory. If you never remember me, we can make new memories. I know one thing and that is that I can't lose you, Brittany. I'll wait for you, I've been waiting for 108 days just to see your blue eyes again. I've hardly been home."

"You've been waiting for me to wake up for 108 days?" I asked and she nodded. "Wow."

The doctor just stared at the exchange between us, a smile playing across her face. "I'm going to go call your parents, Brittany."

I nodded as she left the room. Santana sighed, getting up to follow the doctor out.

I had no idea what was going on. They say I've been in a coma for three months, I'm no longer married, I'm gay with a girlfriend? WHAT? What the hell was I supposed to do, let alone think? All of those things she said… they don't sound like me at all.

"WAIT!" I exclaimed as I watched Santana's hand reach for the door handle. "Don't go…"

I didn't know exactly what I was doing. This girl was a complete stranger to me, but I wanted to know more. I needed to know what has happened to me.

"Tell me more… please?" I begged. Santana came and sat down next to me. She grabbed my phone and slide the bar, typing in the password and unlocking my phone. Wow, she did know me. On the background was a picture of her and me, my head resting on her shoulder and her kissing the top of my head. It was so serene, this photo of us. I smiled as I watched her play around with my phone.

"You took that on our way up to the mountains." She said softly as she clicked on my photo gallery. Next was a picture of Santana wrapped tightly in my arms, me kissing her cheek. I smiled as I watched her scroll through countless of pictures of us that were in an album that I labeled "The One" with a heart icon next to it. After we went through that photo album, she showed me all of the other pictures we had taken, trying to see if she could jog my memory.

While we were scrolling through, I saw more pictures from the mountains. "Wait, Colby is my friend now?" I asked.

"Yeah, she's dating Quinn, now." Santana said, stopping on a picture I had apparently taken of the two.

"Quinn broke up with Rachel?"

"Quinn cheated on Rachel. Rachel broke up with her…" Santana sympathized.

"Oh… So, if I'm divorced… where do I live?" I asked.

"Right now, with me…" Santana said slowly.

"We've been dating for like four months, once again, three of which I've been completely unconscious, and I live with you?" I cocked an eyebrow.

"No. Well, yes. Not like that… your house burned down. I may have been talking way too fast for you to catch that. The apartment you and Quinn shared, someone had set fire to it. You were living with me until it got repaired and Quinn has been staying with Colby, even though your apartment is fixed." Santana corrected. Santana then stood up and excused herself from the room for a moment.

* * *

_Is everything she's saying true? Did my apartment really burn down? Did I really move in with her? Have I REALLY been in a coma for three fucking months? Did I really lose my memory?_

My thoughts stopped clouding my head as soon as my mother walked through the door.

"Brit! You're awake!" She practically screamed. "It's a miracle! You know, your girlfriend has been keeping a good eye on you. She's a keeper, B." My mom winked and nudged me in the arm.

"So I hear…" I replied. "Mom, I don't know who she is, though. I don't remember much of anything. When I woke up, I thought she was Kyle…"

"Oh, sweetie… I know this is rough for you. It's been rough for all of us. But you will remember her and if you don't, make new memories with her. I've never seen you as happy with anyone else, but her. And I've only ever seen your Facebook posts and texts with her. She's so happy you're with her, Brittany. Don't let the poor girl down." My mom scolded.

"I don't want to, Mom. She was the first thing I saw when I woke up, and it was angelic… breathtaking." I mused. "But what if she stops being patient with me? What if I never remember and I freak out? Mom, I didn't even know I was gay! I mean… like I dated Colby, that I remember. But as far as I was concerned, that was a phase."

"You divorced Kyle because you were gay, Brittany. You told us yourself. Listen, I know it'll be hard. I'm hoping to God that your memory returns just as much as everyone else is hoping. Do you remember the first thing I told you when you told me you were engaged?" My mom grabbed my hand.

"You're not on drugs, Britty Boo, right?" I replied.

She laughed. "After that."

"You told me that if I found someone who intrigued me enough and if I wanted someone enough to never give up on them no matter what obstacles I may face." I looked around the room.

"That's my girl. Now, go get your girl… well, go remember her and/or make every moment count with her." My mom smiled before patting me on the back.

* * *

The rest of my day spent at the hospital was filled with IV's, CAT Scans, MRI's, and shit ton of visitors.

Quinn and Colby came to visit, as did some boy named Mike and his girlfriend Tina. I don't remember them.

Quinn had brought pictures of the new apartment after renovations had been made. She told me that we still weren't allowed to live in it because it was still under investigation after three months. I wondered why someone would set fire to our house. Quinn had told me that the police knew it wasn't an accident and that an accelerant had been used.

The Mike and Tina characters were talking to Santana most of the time, trying not to really partake in mine and Quinn's conversations. They seemed like a cute couple.

"They're so cute. Do they live together?" I asked Quinn, gesturing towards the couple.

"Tina was supposed to move in a week after your accident, but since Santana hadn't found a new place to for you two to live temporarily since she's been spending all of her time at the hospital, Tina postponed." Quinn mentioned.

"Do you really live with Colby now?"

"I do. You don't have a problem with that do you? It's just our house is still off limits." Quinn replied.

"No, I don't." I looked uneasily to my right. Santana was laughing and joking around with Mike.

"What's wrong, B?" Quinn whispered.

"I don't know… I mean… I'm just so confused." I replied sadly. "What if I don't get my memory back? What if Santana stops seeing me? I mean, I keep thinking I'm married anyway so why am I even thinking about her?"

"You'll get your memory back. And I'll be here every step of the way." Quinn reached her arms out to hug me. "As far as Santana goes… she's been here for three months waiting for you to wake up. That girl loves you, I'm sure you will find your way back. I remember when you first met her, you had the cutest 'I have a crush on this girl' look on your face. Kind of like you do now. You know, I knew you loved her the first time you guys ever met. You couldn't get that twinkle out of your eyes."

I smiled as Quinn pulled out of the hug. "Thanks Quinn. I really needed to hear that."

Quinn and the rest of the crew left when I got another visitor. It was Alexa's mom. That probably had to be the hardest visit of the day, especially since I don't remember her passing away. Tracey just hugged me and cried on my shoulder.

"What happened to her?" I asked Santana after Alexa's mom left, trying not to let the tears build up in my eyes. I remember Santana saying something about her passing away, but it wasn't until her mom showed up that it was confirmed.

"She fell off of a balcony. It was completely an accident. I was her cousin, actually. We met at her funeral." Santana replied. She went to reach for my hand but then instantly pulled away. "Sorry… I'm just so used to… holding your hand. I won't do that again, not until you're ready."

I saw the look on Santana's face soften when I reached across my bed and grabbed hers. "It's okay. I'm okay with holding your hand. As for everything else… If you're willing to be patient with me, Santana, then…" I paused, not really knowing what I was about to say.

"I've waited for three months, I think I can wait a bit longer for you, Brittany." Santana replied. Her lips pressed into a half smile and her eyes looked directly into mine. "You know nothing about me, anymore. If that means I have to spend the next month repeating everything I told you in the past about myself, then I will. All I know is that I'm not giving up on you. Patience is a virtue, and I'll spend all the time in the world waiting for you to be ready. I won't push you to do anything you don't want, either."

"That means a lot to me, Santana." I rubbed my thumb against the back of hers. "Thank you."

"Anything for you." Santana's smile fell and the grip she had on my hand loosened. "I should probably get going. It's late, but I will be back tomorrow, that is, if you want me to be."

I just nodded. "Okay, I'll see you tomorrow, Brittany." Santana got up from where she was sitting and headed towards the exit of my room.

"We sounded and looked so happy…" I had no idea why I had said that, but I did. I sighed, remembering all of the photos that we had looked at previously.

Santana was already pushing down on the door handle when I spoke. She looked at me with sad eyes. She cracked a smile and chuckled a bit. "I'd always be happy with you Brittany, even if we were in the jungle about to be attacked by a panther."

* * *

**We can continue, only if you want. ;) R&R, please :D**


End file.
